BORED
by recchinon18
Summary: Naruto dan Sakura mengerjakan PR musim panas mereka di kamar Naruto. PWP
1. Chapter 1

_**B.O.R.E.D (1 of 2)**_

**Disclaimer: Standard Applied**

**Warning: M rated. NO UNDERAGE ALLOWED! PWP**

**.**

**.**

Naruto menatap gadis berambut merah jambu yang duduk di hadapannya itu. Gadis itu sibuk mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahnya tanpa menyadari tatapan teman sekelasnya itu. Sudah beberapa kali Naruto Uzumaki menyatakan cinta pada teman sepermainan sejak kecilnya itu namun gadis berwajah cantik itu selalu menertawakannya dan menganggapnya bercanda. Padahal ia memang benar-benar menyukainya sejak beberapa tahun belakangan ini. Meskipun Sakura terlihat lebih tertarik pada teman sekelas mereka lainnya, Sasuke.

Hari itu rencananya tiga sahabat itu akan mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah yang diberikan wali kelas mereka untuk dikerjakan selama liburan musim panas. Seperti kebanyakan anak-anak lainnya, ketiganya pun menunda mengerjakan tugas mereka sampai tidak terasa dua hari lagi sekolah sudah kembali dimulai. Sakura, Sasuke dan Naruto mulai panik karena mereka belum menyelesaikan satu pun tugas mereka. Mereka pun hari ini berjanji untuk berkumpul di rumah Naruto untuk mengerjakan tugas mereka. Sakura berkata bahwa bila dikerjakan bersama-sama maka tugas mereka akan lebih cepat dan mudah selesai, meskipun dalam hati Naruto tahu bahwa itu hanya akal-akalan gadis manis itu saja agar bisa bersama dengan pemuda tampan berambut hitam yang juga merupakan teman baiknya itu. Meskipun tahu bahwa semua itu adalah rencana Sakura, pemuda berambut pirang itu tidak keberatan karena dengan cara ini, ia pun bisa menghabiskan waktu lebih lama bersama gadis yang disukainya itu.

Sakura baru menyelesaikan tiga dari dua puluh lima soal matematikanya ketika ia akhirnya mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap ke arah pintu kamar Naruto. Dahinya berkerut dan bibir merah mudanya mengerucut. Kedua sahabat itu duduk di lantai berlapis karpet di kamar Naruto dibatasi meja kayu rendah tempat mereka mengerjakan tugas mereka. Di lantai dan di atas meja berserakan kertas dan buku-buku untuk menyelesaikan tugas mereka.

"Lama," gumam Sakura dengan wajah sedikit kesal.

Naruto tidak perlu bertanya, ia tahu apa—atau tepatnya, siapa—yang dimaksud oleh gadis bermata hijau itu. Pemuda bermata biru itu menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan hanya menyeringai.

"Mungkin sebentar lagi?"

Sakura melemparan tatapan tidak percaya pada Naruto tapi pemuda itu hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya dan tertawa. Sakura menghela nafas. Jari-jarinya yang bertaut dengan penanya tanpa disadarinya mengetuk-ngetukan pena tersebut ke atas meja kayu di hadapannya dengan berirama.

"Membosankan," keluh Sakura masih dengan bibir mengerucut, membuat Naruto harus menelan ludah dan menghitung satu sampai sepuluh dalam hati. Gadis yang ada di depannya saat itu terlihat begitu manis sehingga sulit untuknya menahan diri.

Sesuatu di dalam diri Naruto bergolak.

Bagian dalam perutnya—organ-organ dalamnya—bergolak.

Hari itu cuaca cukup panas, suhu di luar mencapai tiga puluh tujuh derajat. Sakura mengenakan celana pendek berbahan jins berwarna putih yang memamerkan paha mulusnya dan kaus merah tanpa lengan dengan potongan leher rendah yang sedikit longgar. Pakaian yang dikenakannya itu dapat membantunya merasa sedikit lebih sejuk namun tanpa ia sadari pakaian yang dikenakannya itu justru membuat pemuda di hadapannya merasa gerah.

Sakura melanjutkan berkutat dengan tugasnya sementara Naruto diam-diam berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Seandainya tidak ada meja yang menghalangi keduanya, Sakura pasti akan menyadari gundukan yang menyembul di bagian depan celana Naruto.

_Sial._

Naruto menggigit bagian dalam mulutnya, mencoba beberapa trik untuk menenangkan dirinya.

Ok, kedua orangtuanya sedang tidak ada di rumah tapi ia tidak tahu kapan keduanya akan kembali. Ia harus bisa menjaga sikap. Lagi pula, Sakura Haruno adalah temannya. Dan ia menyukai Sasuke.

Memikirkan tentang sahabat sekaligus rivalnya itu nampaknya berhasil sedikit memadamkan nafsu yang bertumpuk di bagian bawah perutnya. Sasuke tidak pernah memberikan respon berarti pada Sakura sehingga ia tidak bisa memastikan apa yang sebenarnya dirasakan Sasuke pada Sakura.

Naruto kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sakura.

Ia menelan ludah sekali lagi saat melihat pemandangan di depannya.

Sakura yang tengah membungkuk mengerjakan tugas musim panasnya tidak menyadari bahwa posisinya itu memberikan kesempatan pada Naruto untuk melihat dadanya yang putih mulus. Beberapa detik Naruto tidak dapat mengalihkan pandangannya. Gadis berambut sebahu itu tampaknya tidak menyadari bahwa sepasang mata berwarna safir tengah terfokus pada belahan dadanya.

Naruto menahan nafas.

_Bayangkan Kakashi berbikini..._

_Kakashi..._

_Bikini..._

Saat Naruto tengah berusaha keras mengalihkan pikirannya. Memikirkan sosok wali kelasnya mengenakan bikini sedikit membantu, sekarang tonjolan di celananya dapat sedikit berkurang meskipun belum sepenuhnya hilang.

"Ngghhhh..."

Suara yang dikeluarkan Sakura sebenarnya hanyalah suara yang tanpa sadar dibuatnya sambil memikirkan jawaban dari soal yang tengah dikerjakannya. Namun suara itu terdengar begitu erotis di telinga pemuda berusia enam belas tahun itu.

Pandangan matanya tertumpu pada bibir kemerahan Sakura yang tengah mengulum pena yang dipegangnya tanpa sadar sambil memikirkan jawaban yang akan ditulisnya.

Naruto menelan ludah. Bibir gadis itu tampak begitu menggoda, ia bisa membayangkan pena di bibirnya lenyap digantikan oleh...

Celana yang dikenakannya tiba-tba menjadi jauh lebih ketat.

"Ughh..." lagi-lagi suara erotis dikeluarkan gadis itu, ia tidak menyadari bahwa desahan polos yang dikeluarkannya telah membuat jantung Naruto berdeba kencang. Aliran darah di tubuhnya mengalir ke satu titik, namun Sakura tentu saja tidak menyadarinya. Ia meletakan penanya di atas meja dan menatap Naruto dengan dahi berkerut, "Aku bosan."

Naruto menggeser posisi duduknya agar Sakura tidak dapat melihat bagian bawah tubuhnya yang mulai tegang, "Emm, mau kuambilkan minum?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepala dan mengerutkan dahinya, "Aku bosan, bukannya haus."

Naruto menghela nafas, ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa, "Lalu?"

"Mau melakukan sesuatu?"

Jantung Naruto berdetak lebih kencang lagi, "A-apa?"

"Aku bosan," ulang Sakura dengan nada manja ,"ayo main."

"Main apa?"

Sakura mengangkat kedua bahunya, "Entah."

Naruto menaikan sebelah alisnya. Sakura balas menatapnya dengan tatapan seolah menuntutnya untuk memutuskan permainan apa yang sebaiknya mereka lakukan. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa memikirkan apapun untuk saat ini. Otaknya telah dipenuhi oleh hal-hal mesum yang membuat tubuhnya merasa panas.

"A-aku akan ambilkan minum, tunggu sebentar."

Naruto memutuskan untuk kabur ke dapur ketika Sakura yang tidak mengetahui soal rasa panas di bagian bawah tubuh pemuda itu pun mencoba menghentikannya dengan cara menarik pergelangan tangannya.

Sakura masih dalam posisi setengah duduk ketika Naruto berbalik menghadapnya. Beberapa senti dari wajah cantiknya, sebuah gundukan menyembul dari dalam celana santai yang dikenakan Naruto.

Sakura tidak sepolos yang orang kira, meskipun usianya masih enam belas tahun ia sudah paham tentang anatomi tubuh lawan jenis. Apa yang tengah dilihatnya saat itu—tidak salah lagi—adalah ereksi yang dialami Naruto. _Apa Naruto sedang terangsang?_

Sakura terpaku menatap tonjolan yang hanya beberapa senti dari wajahnya itu. Naruto yang berubah pucat masih terlalu kaget untuk melakukan apapun. Ia hanya berdiri di sana, menatap Sakura yang masih terpana menatap ereksinya yang masih terbalut kain.

Sakura terdiam beberapa saat sebelum kemudia mengangkat telunjuknya dan dengan sedikit takut-takut mencolek tonjolan itu dengan telunjuknya.

"Aahn," ada rasa sakit bercampur geli yang kemudian menyebar ke bagian selangkangannya ketika gadis itu menyentuhnya.

Rupanya reaksinya yang tidak diduga itu membuat Sakura semakin penasaran. Belum sempat Naruto menghindar atau memintanya berhenti, Sakura sudah menggunakan ujung-ujung jarinya untuk mengusap tonjolan itu. Lagi-lagi Naruto tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mendesah nikmat.

"Mmmm..." lutut Naruto bergetar seolah kehilangan kekuatan, matanya terpejam, "S-sakura..."

Tentu saja sebelumnya ia sudah pernah menyentuh dirinya sendiri tapi rasanya berbeda saat orang lain yang menyentuhnya seperti ini. Belum lagi orang yang tengah menyentuhnya itu adalah gadis yang selama ini disukainya.

Sakura menengadahkan wajah menatap Naruto yang kini dengan mata terpejam tengah menggigit bibir bawahnya, mencoba untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara-suara aneh. Sakura harus mengakui dalam hati bahwa ekspresi Naruto saat itu sangat menarik untuk diperhatikan.

Dengan segenap akal sehat yang masih tersisa dan nafas tersenggal-senggal, Naruto menatap gadis yang masih berlutut di hadapannya itu, "Sa-sakura... hentikan..."

Sakura hanya tersenyum nakal, "Ssst, aku rasa aku sudah menemukan permainan yang ingin kumainkan."

Kali ini dengan lebih berani ia mulai menurunkan celana pendek yang dikenakan Naruto, sekaligus bersama dengan bokser yang dikenakannya sebagai celana dalam. Ia sedikit terkejut saat benda yang sejak tadi tersembunyi di balik celana teman sekelasnya itu kini terbebas, berdiri tegak dengan bangganya hanya beberapa senti dari wajahnya. Sakura dapat mencium aroma khas tubuh laki-laki yang selama ini tidak dikenalnya.

Naruto tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, ia bahkan tidak yakin kalau apa yang tengah terjadi padanya saat ini bukanlah mimpi yang setiap malam menghampirinya. Ia tidak ingin berbuat lebih jauh lagi tapi ia juga tidak sampai hati untuk menghentikan Sakura. Jantungnya berdegup cepat, sejujurnya ia sudah tidak tahan lagi.

Sakura terdiam beberapa saat sebelum kemudian memberanikan diri untuk menyentuhnya secara langsung. Ia mencengkram benda itu dengan tangannya—sedikit terkejut karena ternyata milik Naruto itu lebih besar dari yang dikiranya—dan dengan lembut menggerakan tangannya naik-turun.

Benda itu panjang dan keras. Berdiameter hampir lima senti dan sepanjang sekitar empat belas senti. Benda itu terasa panas di tangan Sakura. Meski dilapisi kulit yang lembut, benda itu juga dihiasi urat-urat yang sedikit menonjol sehingga entah mengapa di mata Sakura benda itu terlihat 'marah'. Sakura belum pernah melihat dan menyentuh secara langsung benda seperti ini sebelumnya, namun entah kenapa, mengetahui bahwa benda yang ada di hadapannya ini adalah milik Naruto, teman sepermainannya sejak kecil, Sakura tidak merasa jijik sama sekali.

Ia tidak pernah melihat milik laki-laki lain sehingga ia tidak bisa membandingkannya, namun dari apa yang dibayangkannya selama ini, punya Naruto terhitung cukup besar untuk anak seusianya. Tanpa ia sadari Sakura menjilati bibirnya yang kering. Naruto yang melihat ini merasa bahwa hal itu sangatlah seksi.

Sakura sedikit terhibur saat melihat cairan bening yang mulai keluar dari ujungnya. Perlahan ia menyentuh bagian kepalanya dan mengusapkan jempolnya ke lubang tempat keluarnya cairan bening itu. Ia tersenyum saat Naruto mendesis dibuatnya.

"Sakura..." desah Naruto, ia menatap sakura dengan tatapan memohon yang tiba-tiba saja terlihat sangat seksi di mata Sakura.

Sakura menyeringai bangga, "Kau terangsang karenaku?"

Wajah Naruto semakin memerah. Ia menolak untuk menjawab tapi Sakura sudah tahu jawabannya. Sakura tidak bodoh, ia tahu bahwa selama ini Naruto selalu tertarik padanya. Hanya saja, selama ini ia selalu sibuk mengejar-ngejar Sasuke sehingga memutuskan untuk mengacuhkan perasaan Naruto padanya. Sebelumnya ia tidak pernah menyadari bahwa Naruto benar-benar menyukainya sampai _sebesar _ini.

Masih sambil mengusapkan ibu jarinya di ujungnya yang masih mengeluarkan cairan, Sakura tersenyum.

"Kau sampai seperti ini... Ini karena aku?"

Naruto semakin merah padam, "Ini karena kamu memakai pakaian terbuka seperti itu."

"Oh ya?" Sakura tersenyum angkuh, "Intinya, kamu terangsang karena aku kan?"

Naruto memalingkan wajahnya, mencoba untuk menyembunyikan rasa malunya. Ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi.

Sakura kembali memusatkan perhatian ke benda asing yang ada di tangannya itu. Dalam hati ia penasaran seperti apa rasanya. Ia sering mendengar cerita dari teman-temannya yang sudah pernah melakukannya. Menurut Ino, itu tidaklah terlalu sulit dan rasanya tidak terlalu buruk. Ia hanya perlu menahan nafas untuk beberapa saat sampai ia terbiasa. Sakura adalah gadis yang selalu ingin mencoba sesuatu yang baru. Kali ini, ia sangat ingin melakukannya...

"Mmmm..." Sakura mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencoba mengirup aroma dari benda berukuran lumayan besar itu. Ia pun memutuskan bahwa aromanya tidak terlalu buruk. Mungkin rasanya pun masih bisa diterimanya.

Dengan sedikit takut-takut ia menjulurkan lidahnya. Malu-malu ia menjilat sedikit cairan yang keluar dari ujungnya, membuat Naruto mendesis. Sakura memutuskan bahwa rasanya tidak terlalu buruk. Lidahnya mulai bergerak melingkari bagian kepalanya, menjilati lubang tempat keluar cairan being itu. Bagian itu belum pernah disentuh orang lain sebelumnya sehingga sangat sensitif, sedikit saja sentuhan dari Sakura membuat Naruto menggeliat geli. Ia memegang bagian belakang kepala Sakura dengan kedua tangannya. Jari-jarinya bertaut dengan rambut merah muda gadis itu.

Setelah hampir tiga puluh detik bermain dengan bagian kepalanya, Sakura memutuskan bahwa sudah saatnya untuk melakukan sesuatu yang berbeda. Ia menjauhkan kepalanya sedikit dan membuka mulutnya sebelum kemudian memasukan sedikit demi sedikit ke dalam mulutnya. Ukurannya yang cukup besar membuat Sakura sedikit kesulitan, ditambah lagi itu adalah pengalaman pertamanya. Sakura belajar dengan cepat, meski ia tidak bisa memasukan seluruhnya ke dalam mulutnya, ia menggunakan lidahnya untuk memijatnya dari dalam. Ia mulai menggerakan kepalanya naik turun, berusaha agar giginya tidak menggores kulit sensitif benda bersuhu tinggi itu.

Tangan Sakura tidak tinggal diam. Gadis bermata besar itu menggunakan sebelah tangan untuk memompa naik turun bagian yang tidak dapat masuk kedalam mulutnya dan sebelah tangan lagi ia gunakan untuk bermain dengan bundalan lembut di bagian bawah, tempat penyimpanan sperma yang juga merupakan bagian paling sensitif Naruto.

"Ah, ah... Saku..." Naruto mendesah tidak keruan, tangannya menarik rambut Sakura, ia terus mendesah sementara Sakura mulai menggerakan kepalanya lebih cepat lagi.

Sakura sendiri dapat merasakan cairan panas mulai membasahi celana dalamnya. Tubuhnya terasa panas dan sekujur tubuhnya mulai terasa geli. Sebelah tangannya yang tadinya digunakan untuk mempermainkan bagian bawah tubuh Naruto kini berpindah ke dadanya. Ia memijat dadanya yang masih berlapis pakaian. Tidak cukup. Tubuhnya terasa sangat panas dan ia butuh lebih dari ini.

Sakura menciumi bagian samping dan bawahnya sebelum kembali menjilati setiap titik sensitif yang ada di sana. Tangannya masih bergerak mengocok beda itu membuat Naruto semakin tidak kuasa menahan rasa geli di seluruh tubuhnya.

"Enak?" tanya Sakura sambil mempercepat kocokannya.

Naruto menatapnya dengan bibir terbuka dan mata setengah tertutup. Ia hanya sanggup mengerang dan mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Sakura sudah puas dengan jawaban itu, artinya ia bisa melakukannya dengan baik.

"Aah, hampir..." desah Naruto saat Sakura kembali memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya dan mulai menghisapnya sekuat tenaga, sebuah trik baru yang ingin dicobanya, "Aku hampir kelu... aaaaah!"

Sakura tidak sempat menghindar saat Naruto menyemprotkan cairan putih kental ke dalam mulutnya. Saat ia menjauh, cairan putih yang tersisa menyembur ke wajah dan rambutnya. Sakura terkejut dan tidak sengaja menelan cairan yang terkumpul di dalam mulutnya itu. Ia berjengit saat merasakan cairan lengket dengan rasa asin bercampur pahit itu melewati tenggorokannya, itu bukanlah rasa terenak yang pernah dirasakannya meskipun itu juga tidak terlalu buruk untuknya.

Naruto terduduk lemas. Nafasnya tersenggal-senggal. Celananya yang masih menggantung di mata kakinya tidak dihiraukannya, ia baru saja merasakan sesuatu yang belum pernah dirasakannya sebelumnya.

Sakura mencoba mengusap cairan yang menempel di pipinya meskipun dengan cara ia melakukannya, itu hanya semakin menyebarkan cairan itu kemana-mana. Naruto tidak mengatakan apa-apa, sejujurnya ia merasa bahwa apa yang dilakukannya itu sangat seksi.

"Enak?" goda Sakura pada Naruto yang duduk di hadapannya.

Naruto hanya nyengir malu-malu. Nafasnya masih terengah-engah dan dahinya dibasahi keringat, namun kilatan di mata birunya menunjukan bahwa ia masih menginginkan sesuatu yang lebih. Sakura tahu apa itu dan ia tidak keberatan sama sekali.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong>_

_Hai, salam kenal dari saya. Fic ini dibagi jadi 2 chapter yah... Chapter 2 full lemon :9_

_Sebelumnya saya bukan author baru di sini, akun saya yang utama adalah "Recchinon" (di fandom ini saya baru menulis beberapa cerita seperti Love me Tender dan Home Sweet Home). Akun baru ini saya buat KHUSUS untuk cerita-cerita dewasa. Saya putuskan untuk tidak mencampuradukan cerita dewasa dan cerita 'normal'._

_Saya masih baru dalam menulis lemon, tapi saya akan berusaha sebaik mungkin. Saya mencoba sebisa mungkin untuk tidak menggunakan kata-kata seperti "pen*s", "v*gina" dan semacamnya karena saya agak, eww, menulisnya... he-he..._

_Sebelumnya, saya sudah cukup umur untuk menulis cerita semacam ini, dan saya harap para pembaca yang membaca cerita ini juga sudah cukup umur..._

_Kedepannya saya akan menerima request untuk cerita dengan ratting M untuk beberapa fandom seperti Naruto, Bleach, One Piece, dan lain-lain. Untuk kali ini, saya masih mencari tahu tanggapan pembaca tentang cerita yang saya tulis._

_Ciao, sampai jumpa di chapter lemon... ah maksud saya chapter selanjutnya~_

_Take care!_

_Recchinon._

_-Follow twiter (a)Recchinon_

_-Add FB Recchinon_


	2. Chapter 2

**_B.O.R.E.D (2 of 2)_**

**Disclaimer: Standard Applied**

**Warning: M rated. NO UNDERAGE ALLOWED! PWP.**

**.**

**EXPLISIT & HARD LEMON –buat yang mudah merasa terganggu dengan adegan dewasa, chapter ini lebih baik kamu lewati.**

**.**

**.**

Napas Naruto masih terengah-engah. Tubuhnya terasa lelah seperti baru saja berlari jarak jauh. Wajah dan lehernya dibasahi keringat, tapi ia juga merasakan kepuasan tersendiri, lebih dari yang selama ini pernah dirasakannya. Ia mencoba mengatur napas dan berpikir jernih, tapi sulit karena saat ini ia tengah terduduk di lantai kamarnya dengan celana tergantung di mata kakinya dan di hadapannya duduk seorang gadis seusianya yang tengar tersenyum puas. Di pipi gadis itu masih menempel sisa-sisa cairan yang baru saja dikeluarkannya tadi. Dalam kondisi seperti ini, mustahil untuk berpikir jernih.

Sakura sendiri masih merasa belum puas. Ia tidak ingin berhenti di sana. Saat ini tubuhnya, meskipun ia telah mengenakan pakaian yang tipis dan pendek, terasa panas. Ia tahu hanya ada satu cara untuk membuatnya merasa lebih baik.

"Naru..."

Naruto memicingkan matanya. Tubuhnya masih terasa sangat letih tapi saat Sakura merangkak ke arahnya, salah satu bagian tubuhnya yang tadinya sudah terkulai lemas kini kembali bangkit dengan gagahnya. Naruto mengumpat dalam hati, jiwa mudanya mengalahkan akal sehatnya. Ia tahu seharusnya mereka berhenti di sana tapi ketika Sakura mendekat ke arahnya dan menatapnya dengan tatapan sayu tiba-tiba saja Naruto tidak lagi peduli dengan semua logika yang ada. Dia menginginkan gadis ini. Tubuhnya membutuhkan gadis ini.

Sakura berhenti beberapa senti di depan Naruto dan tertawa geli saat melihat organ tubuh Naruto telah kembali berdiri menyambutnya. Matanya tertumpu pada bagian bawah perut pemuda yang juga adalah teman sepermainannya itu selama beberapa detik sebelum ia kembali menatap wajah Naruto yang kini bersemu merah dan menyeringai lebar.

"Kau sudah keras lagi."

Naruto mengerucutkan dirinya, menolak menatap gadis itu, "Itu karena kamu..." Naruto menggumam tidak jelas namun Sakura memilih untuk tidak memedulikannya.

Naruto menahan napas saat Sakura melingkarkan kedua lengannya di lehernya. Gadis itu mendekatkan bibirnya dan berbisik di telinga pemuda bermata biru itu. Napasnya yang panas bersentuhan dengan telinganya dan membuat Naruto merasa geli.

"Lepaskan celanaku."

Sakura mengatakannya dengan nada biasa namun dengan suara lirih. Ia tidak tahu bahwa kata-katanya itu telah merubuhkan tembok pertahanan terakhir yang ada di dalam diri Naruto. Naruto tahu, mereka tidak bisa kembali lagi sekarang.

Sakura tersenyum saat tangan Naruto yang bergetar bergerak ke celana pendek yang dikenakannya. Sakura mengangkat pinggulnya sedikit, membantu Naruto untuk melepaskan celana jinsnya itu.

Naruto melemparkan celana Sakura sembarangan ke seberang ruangan sambil kemudian menendang celanan yang yang sejak tadi menggantung di pergelangan kakinya. Ia menurut saja saat Sakura membantunya melepaskan kaos yang di kenakannya. Kini Naruto sudah benar-benar telanjang.

Sakura memandangi tubuh temannya itu sambil tersenyum. Jari-jarinya menelusuri otot-otot di perut naruto yang didapatnya dari latihan rutin klub sepakbola yang diikutinya di sekolah. Naruto bergidik sedikit merasakan sentuhan Sakura pada kulitnya.

Sakura menjilati bibirnya dan tersenyum, "Perutmu boleh juga..."

Naruto tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Ia menarik tubuh Sakura ke pangkuannya. Tangannya melingkar di pinggangnya dan merengkuh tubuh langsing sakura sehingga dada Sakura yang masih berlapis pakaian menempel ketat ke dadanya. Dengan sedikit malu-malu, perlahan-lahan diciumnya bibir merah gadis bermata hijau toska itu. Sakura tidak butuh waktu lebih dari sedetik sebelum merespon ciuman itu dengan cara balas melumat bibir Naruto.

Itu ciuman pertama untuk keduanya namun mereka sama-sama bereksperimen dengan pengalaman pertama mereka tersebut. Entah siapa yang pertama memulai, tahu-tahu saja lidah keduanya sudah bertemu dan bergulat. Keduanya, secara naluriah, mencoba untuk mendominasi ciuman tersebut, keduanya tidak mau mengalah satu sama lain dan terus menyerang dengan agresif.

Jari-jari lentik Sakura bertaut dengan rambut pirang Naruto sementara kedua tangan Naruto berada di pipi Sakura, keduanya mencoba mendapatkan lebih banyak bibir dan lidah dari satu sama lain.

Sesuatu yang keras mendesak bagian bawah Sakura yang masih menggunakan celana dalam. Sakura tahu benda apa itu. Masih sambil mencium Naruto ia menggesekan bagian bawahnya dengan benda yang sejak tadi mendesaknya itu.

Naruto menjauhkan wajahnya dari Sakura dan membenamkannya di leher putih Sakura. Ia mengeluh panjang saat Sakura semakin cepat menggerakan pinggangnya. Ia meletakan kedua tangannya di bagian belakang Sakura dan meremasnya.

"Sakura..." Naruto tahu kalau mereka tetap di posisi itu maka ia akan keluar lagi dan ia tidak ingin keluar secepat itu.

Dengan segala kemampuan yang dimilikinya ia menjauhkan diri dari Sakura dan membiarkan gadis itu duduk di lantai beralas karpet dengan kaki setengah terbuka. Sebelum Sakura sempat protes Naruto sudah menempatkan diri di antara kedua kakinya. Dengan hati-hati ia meregangkan kedua tungkai indah milik cinta pertamanya itu. Dengan sedikit ragu ia menyingkapkan sedikit ke samping celana dalam yang dikenakan Sakura. Wajahnya memerah saat untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat milik Sakura.

Sakura tidak mengatakan apa-apa, ia tidak ingin membuat Naruto takut dan berubah pikiran. Saat ini ia tidak ingin Naruto berhenti, ia ingin melakukan lebih dari ini. Dengan napas terputus-putus dan sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya ia menatap pemuda yang tampaknya tengah terkesima dengan bagian bawah tubuhnya itu.

Jantung Sakura seperti akan melompat keluar dari rongga dadanya saat dengan ragu-ragu Naruto mengusapkan ibu jarinya. Sakura menggigit bibirnya lebih kuat lagi agar tidak mendesah.

Naruto mengusapkan ibu jarinya dengan telunjuknya yang basah karena cairan Sakura. Ia kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya dan menghirup aroma tubuh bagian bawah Sakura dan tersenyum saat ia menyadari bahwa ia menyukai aroma itu. Ia menjadi penasaran dan kemudian menjulurkan lidahnya dengan malu-malu untuk mulai menjilati bagian yang berwarna merah muda tersebut. Sakura kali ini tidak bisa menahan untuk tidak mendesah lagi.

"Nggh..."

Sakura mendesah lirih. Sebelah tangannya bertaut dengan rambut Naruto dan sebelah tangannya lagi menyibakan kaos yang dikenakannya dan bermain dengan dadanya. Lidah Naruto yang basah dan panas menggelitik bagian bawahnya dan membuatnya tanpa bisa dikendalikan mengeluarkan lebih banyak cairan lagi dibagian bawahnya.

Suara desahan Sakura yang seperti menikmati perlakuannya membuat kapten tim sepakbola sekolahnya itu semakin berani. Dengan kedua jempolnya ia membuka dan menahan tubuh Sakura sebelum kemudian ia menusukan lidahnya ke dalam celah sempit yang ada. Sakura nyaris menjerit. Tangannya yang kini terkepal menarik rambut Naruto namun sang pemuda tampak tidak keberatan, ia malah mencoba memasukan lidahnya lebih dalam lagi.

Sakura mengeluarkan suara yang terdengar seperti terisak-isak saat Naruto menggerakan lidahnya lebih cepat. Naruto sendiri merasa bagian bawah tubuhnya berdenyut keras mendengar suara isakan Sakura. Ia tidak tahan lagi. Ia ingin segera melakukannya tapi ia tahu bahwa ini adalah pertama kalinya untuk Sakura dan ia tidak ingin tergesa-gesa melakukannya.

Sakura mengeluarkan suara desahan memrotes saat Naruto menjauhkan wajahnya. Ia masih ingin merasakannya. Tapi protesnya tidak berlangsung lama karena tidak lama kemudian ia merasakan ujung jari telunjuk Naruto perlahan memasuki tubuhnya.

Naruto tersenyum melihat ekspresi sakura saat itu. Kedua matanya terpejam, kaos beserta bra yang dikenakannya tersingkap ke atas sementara kedua tangannya meremas dadanya yang putih. Leher jenjangnya dihiasi bulir-bulir keringat dan dari bibirnya yang setengah terbuka tersengar suara rintihan seiring perlahan jari telunjuk Naruto menyusup masuk ke dalam tubuhnya.

Naruto berhenti saat jarinya tidak bisa masuk lebih jauh lagi. Sesaat ia tidak bergerak, memberikan kesempatan pada tubuh Sakura untuk terbiasa dengan benda asing di dalamnya. Ia dapat merasakan tubuh Sakura menjepit-jepit jarinya. Ia bisa membayangkan anggota tubuhnya yang lain menggantikan jarinya itu...

Perlahan ia mulai menggerakan jarinya keluar masuk, mencoba melakukannya selembut mungkin agar tidak menyakiti gadis yang disayanginya itu.

Tubuh sakura terbaring diatas karpet. Rambutnya menempel di wajahnya yang dibasahi keringat dan pipinya merona merah. Ia terlihat sangat cantik. Naruto masih tidak percaya bahwa gadis secantik Sakura kini berada di kamarnya, mengerang nikmat dalam kondisi setengah telanjang. Ini seperti yang selama ini diimpikannya.

Naruto memasukan satu lagi jari perlahan-lahan. Kali ini jari tengahnya. Sakura menggeliat saat Naruto mulai menggerakkan kedua jarinya ke dalam tubuhnya. Cairan yang dikeluarkan Sakura membuat Naruto lebih mudah mengeluar-masukan jarinya dengan cepat.

Punggung Sakura melengkung dan napasnya tersenggal-senggal saat Naruto menggerakan jarinya semakin cepat.

"Ahn, ah ah ah..." Sakura membuaka matanya namun ia tidak bisa melihat apapun, seluruh tubuhnya terasa geli dan nikmat saat Naruto menggunakan jempol tangannya yang tidak sibuk untuk mengusap permukaan miliknya, "Naruto... Aku merasa aneh..."

Naruto tahu apa yang dirasakan gadisnya itu dan tersenyum puas, "Jangan ditahan Sakura..."

"Ah... Geli..."

Naruto hanya tersenyum dan semakin cepat menggerakan tangannya. Ia ingin melihat gadis yang paling berharga untuknya itu mencapai puncaknya. Saat melihat Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya dan memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat, Naruto tahu, sebentar lagi ia akan keluar. Ia pun mempercepat gerakannya.

"A-ah, Naru..."

Tidak ada kebanggaan yang paling besar yang dapat dirasakan seorang laki-laki dibandingkan dengan saat gadis yang disayanginya mencapai puncak sambil meneriakan namanya.

Naruto berjengit saat merasakan tubuh Sakura menjepit jarinya lebih kuat dan semakin banyak cairan yang keluar. Ia dapat merasakan tubuh Sakura berdenyut saat gadis remaja itu mengalami orgasme pertamanya. Naruto menunggu beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya dengan hati-hati menarik keluar jari-jarinya.

Ia tersenyum sombong saat melihat gadis yang terkapar lunglai di lantai kamarnya itu. Matanya setengah terbuka dan terlihat tidak fokus. Ia bernafas melalui mulut dan terengah-engah. Tubuh putihnya dibasahi keringat namun dibalik ekspresi lelah yang terpampang di wajahnya, ia juga tampak puas.

Sakura tampak sangat seksi dan Naruto tidak bisa menunggu lagi.

"Kita lanjutkan ya?" tanyanya.

Sakura belum menjawab apa-apa ketika Naruto mulai melepaskan celana dalam berwarna putih yang sejak tadi sebenarnya masih dikenakan Sakura. Ia membantu Sakura melepaskan kaos dan branya sekaligus. Kini keduanya sudah sama-sama telanjang bulat.

Naruto menatap tubuh di hadapannya itu, polos tanpa sehelai benang pun dan Sakura masih terlihat sangat cantik seperti biasanya. Naruto adalah pemuda paling beruntung di dunia saat itu bisa mendapatkan gadis secantik Sakura.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto lembut pada Sakura yang kelelahan. Sakura hanya mengangguk dengan pipi merona merah. Naruto tersenyum, sebelah tangannya membelai milik Sakura yang masih sangat sensitif pasca orgasme, "Kita lanjutkan?"

Sakura tidak menjawab, hanya mengerang lirih yang dianggap Naruto sebagai persetujuan.

Perlahan Naruto mendekat ke arah Sakura. Ia mengangkat kedua kaki Sakura dan meletakannya di atas pundaknya. Ia pernah beberapa kali melihat posisi seperti ini di film porno yang dipinjamnya dari teman, kali ini ia berniat untuk mempraktekan semua yang dipelajarinya dari film itu.

"Naruto..." Sakura mendesis saat perlahan Naruto mulai menggesekan miliknya pada tubuhnya yang basah.

Naruto hanya menyeringai. Ia ingin segera memasukannya tapi ia ingin menggoda Sakura. Ia menggesekan bagian kepalanya namun tidak memasukannya. Naruto ingin agar Sakura memohon padanya.

"Naru..." Sakura menggoyangakan pinggulnya dengan frustasi, mencoba memasukan benda itu dengan caranya sendiri namun kedua tangan Naruto yang berada di pinggangnya menahannya, "Naruto!"

"Katakan 'aku mohon'."

Sakura menatap Naruto dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Di situasi seperti ini si bodoh itu masih saja mencoba menggodanya. Sakura adalah gadis dengan harga diri yang lebih besar dari gunung Fuji dan ia tidak memohon pada siapa pun. Tidak kali ini, tidak kapan pun. Sakura mendelik pada Naruto namun pemuda itu hanya terkekeh dan malah menggodanya dengan menggesekan kembali miliknya yang keras dan panas padanya.

"Aaahn..." Sakura tidak tahan lagi, kali ini ia harus menelan bulat-bulat harga dirinya, "Ah-ku mohooon... Naruto... Cepat masukan..."

Naruto tersenyum puas, "Nah, tidak sulit kan?"

Ia menggosokan ujung miliknya beberapa kali lagi, melumurinya dengan cairan Sakura agar memudahkan proses masuknya nanti, sebelum kemudian perlahan-lahan memasukan kepalanya ke tubuh Sakura. Naruto berhenti saat baru kepalanya saja yang masuk, menikmati sensasi yang didapatnya dari tubuh Sakura yang terasa panas dan menjepit miliknya.

Sebelum Sakura sempat protes Naruto pun mendorong masuk sisa miliknya sampai kemudian tertahan di tengah-tengah oleh sebuah pembatas yang tidak tampak.

"Naru..."

"Sakura..." Naruto menatap gadis di bawahnya itu, "Kau yakin?"

Sakura mengangguk.

"Ini akan sakit..."

"Lakukan saja!" desis Sakura.

Naruto mengangguk. Kalau pun Sakura memintanya berhenti, sekarang sudah terlambat. Ia tidak lagi bisa menahan dirinya. Perlahan-lahan ia menarik tubuhnya hingga hanya kepalanya saja yang tertanam sebelum kemudian menghentakan pinggangnya dengan cepat, menembus batas penghalang yang menandai hilangnya keperawanan Sakura.

"Ah, ah..." Naruto memejamkan matanya, ia terdiam beberapa saat, tubuhnya terasa berdenyut-denyut saat seluruhnya tertanam di tubuh Sakura. Ia tidak pernah merasakan hal seperti ini, "Sa-sakura..."

Saat ia membuka matanya, pemuda itu berjengit melihat ekspresi kesakitan di wajah teman sekelasnya itu. Ia merasa bersalah karena telah menyebabkan rasa sakit yang dirasakan gadis itu. Naruto diam tidak bergerak untuk beberapa saat, membiarkan Sakura terbiasa dengan tubuhnya. Tangannya bergerak menuju dada putih Sakura dan memijatnya dengan lembut, mencoba mengurangi rasa sakit yang dirasakan gadis itu.

Setelah hampir tiga puluh detik Sakura menggerakan pinggulnya, Naruto menganggapnya sebagai pertanda bahwa rasa sakitnya sudah mulai berkurang. Perlahan-lahan ia menarik tubuhnya sampai hampir seluruhnya sebelum kemudian kembali menghujamkannya dengan cepat. Kali ini ujung tubuhnya membentur sesuatu di dalam tubuh Sakura yang membuat Sakura mengerang nikmat. Naruto kembali menggerakan pinggulnya, mencoba mencari titik yang tadi disentuhnya itu.

Tubuh sakura yang sempit dan menjepit tubuhnya membuat Naruto melenguh nikmat. Ia mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya dan menghujamkan tubuhnya lebih dalam lagi. Cairan yang dikeluarkan tubuh Sakura membuatnya lebih mudah bergerak. Sakura sepertinya sudah tidak merasakan sakit sama sekali, kali ini ia malah meletakan kedua tangannya di pinggul Naruto, memintanya bergerak lebih cepat lagi.

Naruto menurutinya. Ia bergerak sangat cepat, ia tahu nanti tubuhnya akan terasa pegal-pegal karena tapi ia tidak peduli. Saat ini seluruh anggota tubuhnya kecuali tubuh bawahnya tidaklah penting.

"Naru... lebih... lebih..."

Naruto menarik keluar tubuhnya seluruhnya, membuat Sakura mengeluarkan suara protes tapi Naruto tidak mengatakan apa-apa hanya memutar tubuh Sakura, membuatnya menopang tubuhnya dengan tangan dan lututnya. Dari belakang, perlahan-lahan naruto kembali memasukkan tubuhnya.

Dengan kedua tangan di pinggul Sakura, Naruto kembali menghentakan tubuhnya keluar masuk. Dengan posisi ini ia dapat bergerak lebih cepat dan menyentuh titik-titik lain di dalam Sakura yang belum tersentuh olehnya tadi. Sakura yang dalam posisi merangkak hanya bisa mengerang tidak berdaya sementara Naruto terus menerus menyerangnya dari belakang.

"Naru.. uh..." Sakura bersusah payah untuk berbicara sementara tubuhnya terus berguncang, "Aku... lagi... Aku hampir sampai..."

"Sssh..." Naruto menampar pinggul sakura sambil tetap menyerangnya, "jangan ditahan... uh... keluarkan..."

Sakura berusaha keras menopang tubuhnya sementara tubuh Naruto keluar masuk dengan cepat ke dalam tubuhnya yang sudah sangat sensitif. Ia dapat merasakan sesuatu di dalam dirinya bergolak. Kali ini lebih besar dari yang dialaminya sebelumnya.

Otot-otot yang menjepit tubuh Naruto mulai berkedut. Ia tahu, itu pertanda bahwa Sakura sebentar lagi akan mencapai puncaknya. Ia pun mempercepat gerakannya, mencoba untuk mencapai puncaknya bersamaan dengan Sakura.

"Aaaah..."

Naruto ikut melenguh ketika otot-otot itu berkedut dengan kuat dan menjepit miliknya erat-erat. Cairan tubuh Sakura keluar dengan keras bersamaan dengan suara erangan Sakura. Tubuh gadis itu bergetar hebat saat orgasme kedua menyerangnya. Sakura masih berada di tengah-tengah orgasmenya ketika Naruto kembali bergerak dengan lebih cepat.

Tubuh Sakura yang sedang sangat sensitif bereaksi hebat pada tubuh Naruto yang terus bergerak di dalam tubuhnya. Sakura tahu kalau Naruto tidak berhenti juga maka tubuhnya tidak akan sanggup lagi bertahan dan ia akan pingsan kelelahan.

"Naru... cukup..." mohon Sakura, terisak tidak berdaya ditengah-tengah rasa nikmat yang dirasakannya.

"Sebentar lagi..." janji Naruto, "Sebentar.. ah..."

Naruto menghentakan pinggulnya kuat-kuat sebanyak beberapa kali sebelum kemudian tubuhnya menyemburkan cairan panas berwarna putih ke dalam tubuh Sakura.

Seperti halnya Sakura yang meneriakan namanya, Naruto pun meneriakan nama gadis yang dicintainya itu saat ia mencapai puncaknya.

Sakura dapat merasakan benda panas cair mengisi tubuhnya dan menggeliat nikmat saat benda panas itu memenuhi tubuhnya. Ia mengerang kecil menikmati sensasi aneh yang baru pertama kali itu dirasakannya sementara Naruto menggerakan pinggulnya untuk memompa keluar semua cairan yang ada di dalam tubuhnya.

Setelah semua cairannya keluar, Naruto tidak langsung mengeluarkan tubuhnya dari Sakura. Ia mencoba mengatur nafas sementara jantungnya berdegup kencang. Ia belum pernah sekali pun merasa seperti ini sebelumnya. Lelah, pegal, dan puas.

Setelah beberapa detik, perlahan ia menarik tubuhnya keluar. Saat tubuhnya keluar dari Sakura gadis itu seperti kehabisan tenaga dan terkulai lemas. Dari tubuhnya perlahan tampak keluar cairan putih yang merupakan gabungan antara miliknya dan milik Naruto yang bercampur cairan merah, yang tidak salah lagi adalah darah tanda terkoyaknya selaput dara Sakura.

Naruto tersenyum melihat Sakura yang terkapar memunggunginya di lantai. Ia beranjak mendekat dan menciumi pundak putih gadis itu. Sakura mendesah merasakan bibir Naruto menjelajahi pundak dan punggungnya kemudian merayap naik ke lehernya.

"Aaah, Naru..."

Naruto tersenyum, "Ya?"

"Hentikan," kata Sakura menolak meskipun ia tidak bergerak menjauh atau mendorong Naruto agar berhenti, "Aku capek..."

"Jadi," gumam Naruto sambil menciumi pipi gadis cantik tersebut, "masih bosan?"

Sakura tersenyum dan membalikan badannya, "Yang benar saja..." Ia menarik leher naruto ke arahnya dan menciumnya. Naruto tidak keberatan sama sekali dan balas menciumnya.

Sayangnya keduanya tidak menyadari sosok berambut hitam yang sejak tadi bersandar di bingkai pintu kamar Naruto dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada. Pemuda itu menatap keduanya dengan ekspresi bosan di wajahnya. Mungkin mereka bisa membantunya mengatasi rasa bosannya...

...siapa tahu kan?

.

.

END

.

.

**_Author's note:_**

_MAU SEQUEL THREESOME NARUxSAKUxSASU? ;) kalau lebih dari 20 orang mau, akan saya buatkan._

_._

_Makasih untuk yang sudah baca dan review. Ini pertama kali saya menulis lemon jadi jujur, deg-degan juga dengan reaksi pembaca. Takut dengan tanggapan yang akan diberikan. Tapi saya berterima kasih untuk semua yang sudah mau membaca dan meninggalkan review positif untuk cerita ini, itu sangat membantu meningkatkan percaya diri saya untuk menulis fanfic rate M._

_Buat yang udah atau mau request, check info di profil saya baru bisa saya terima sebagian requestnya :D_

_Begitu senggang saya kerjakan :9_

_.  
><em>

_Recchinon  
><em>


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE

_Author's Note:_

Recchinon di sini.

Sebelum saya menuliskan kekesalan dan kekecewaan saya, saya akan memberitahu bahwa untuk saat ini saya sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaan saya sehingga tidak ada waktu untuk menulis sampai awal bulan depan. Jadi yang belum ditanggapi PM dan reviewnya, mohon maaf.

Selanjutnya soal kekecewaan saya.

Sebelumnya saya sudah pernah dengar soal masalah pairing war di FNI yang katanya sudah agak-agak kelewatan, dan sekarang saya sudah lihat sendiri buktinya... Soal pairing apa yang akan author tulis, itu hak seorang author kan? Terlepas jadi atau tidaknya saya membuat sequel cerita ini, APABILA saya jadi membuatnya, tentu saja itu akan saya post di entry tersendiri dengan "peringatan" di summarynya sehingga para anti tidak perlu membacanya.

Saya menerima request, tapi bukan dengan cara menjelek2an pairing lain! Misalnya ada yang request pairing KakashiSakura, tinggal bilang mau pairing itu TANPA embel-embel menjelekan pairing lainnya.

Cuma karena saya menulis satu cerita dengan pairing yg kalian tidak suka, bukan berarti saya menolak menulis pairing yang kalian suka kan? Saya berencana menulis banyak di akun ini, jangan khawatir. Selama mood saya tidak rusak karena kejadian2 nggak mengenakan, saya akan menulis banyak fic.

Saya langsung ilfil kalau ada yg request dengan cara : "NaruSaku aja, soalnya SasuSaku menjijikan". Kalaupun saya menulis SasuSaku, pasti akan saya tag "SasuSaku" jadi jangan khawatir! :-/

Di summary / awal cerita kan akan selalu saya beri warning jadi kalau kira2 nggak akan suka ya jangan dibaca.

Di account ini saya cuma menulis cerita dengan ratting M, jadi reader yang saya harap membaca cerita ini adalah reader DEWASA baik dari usia atau POLA PIKIRnya.

Sebentar lagi 2012, malu kalau kalian terus2an bersikap kekanakan.

Kebiasaan meninggalkan review kurang ajar itu tolong dihentikan. Fanfic itu didedikasikan untuk fan bukan para anti!

Kalau boleh sedikit terus terang, di FFNet (dan komunitas lainnya) ada sopan santun dan aturan mainnya. Sikap yang nggak pantas itu tolong dijaga. Jujur saya gampang sekali ilfil dan saya baru masuk fandom Naruto indonesia, jangan "usir" saya dengan cara meninggalkan review tidak sopan.

Buat yang request,

Saya nggak menulis pairing yg melibatkan Hinata karena saya nggak dapat feelnya (saya gak benci Hinata, cuma gak bisa nulis tentang dia).

Pairing yang enggan saya tulis:

NaruHina

IchiRuki

LuffyHancock

CloudTifa

(Lengkapnya ada di profil)


End file.
